Medphyll
History Origin Medphyll is one of the first members recruited by the Guardians of the Universe and comes from the plant world, J586. A sentient plant with a very unique biology, he gains nourishment through photosynthesis and life from his Mind Stalks that lie atop his head. These Mind Stalks are the only vital organs on his body. Medphyll’s world is tropical leaving him vulnerable on colder planets or in space. This Corps member also possesses the special ability to transfer his thought-essence to any nearby plant life making him an ideal choice for reconnaissance missions. As a veteran warrior who served with numerous Lanterns, Medphyll considers Hal Jordan one of the greatest. This was not his only meeting with an earthling having once encountered the Earth Elemental known as Swamp Thing. Utilizing his experience as a flora, Medphyll assisted Swamp Thing in returning to his homeworld. Friend of Swamp Thing When the spacebound life force of the Swamp Thing, searching for plant life to safely inhabit, accidentally possessed the entire population of J586 and merged them into a horrific monster. Medphyll cleverly used a series of hypnotic lights to immobilize the Swamp Thing without harming any of the populace. Afterward, Medphyll allowed the Swamp Thing to possess the recently deceased body of his predecessor and mentor, Jothra and set the Swamp Thing on the right course for Earth. Darkstar and Starman Jack Knight Prior to the Alien Alliance's invasion of Earth, Medphyll attempted to warn the Omega Men and Earth of the Dominators' plans. He was intercepted by a Khund Battle Wagon, and fired upon. It is assumed Medphyll was captured by the Khunds, rather than killed. Presumably, he escaped from the Starlag prison during the mass breakout devised by Vril Dox II. After Parallax destroyed the Green Lantern Corps, several ex-Green Lanterns including Medphyll and John Stewart began another intergalactic peacekeeping force known as the Darkstars. Despite several reports of his death by Guy Gardner during and soon after the Infinite Crisis, Medphyll remained alive and fought alongside his fellow Darkstars. When the Controllers withdrew their power from the Darkstars and left their suits depowered, Medphyll, like many other Darkstars, faded into obscurity. Medphyll was a member of the group of rebels who helped Jack Knight help Prince Gavyn seize the throne of the Crown Imperial empire. This included the New God Fastbak and the Omega Men leader Tigorr. Medphyll later revealed to have fallen from the grace of being a Green Lantern, as he betrayed Jack and the rebels, nearly killing Jack in the process. Medphyll reveals he had been promised a planet of his own in returning for helping Gavyn's political opponent. Jack was able to summon the Star Rod in time to save himself and he "killed" Medphyll. With the assistance of friendly forces, Gavyn is able to retake his throne. Rebirth However, following the resurrection of the Corps, Medphyll was re-enlisted and serves as a veteran presence. It is uncertain whether the events of what happen with Starman still happened, erased, if Medphyll has been resurrected and become a hero again, or if it was another member of Medphyll's race posing as him during the events with Starman. Despite the actions of a Parallax-possessed Hal Jordan, and in opposition to other veteran GLs, Medphyll still considers the Green Lantern of Earth as one of the universe's greatest protectors. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alien Physiology': Medphyll is a sentient plant life form. His body contains no important organs except the "Mind Stalks" on his head which appear like hair. He gains nourishment through photosynthesis and life from the Mind Stalks. **'Psychic Link': The use of these mind stalks is what allows him a telepathic connection to plants. This ability enables Medphyll to transfer his mind into any local plant life. Abilities *'Indomitable Will' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Vulnerability to Cold': Due to his plantlike nature and the tropical climate of his home world, Medphyll was extremely vulnerable to cold weather. Fortunately, his Green Lantern Ring and Darkstar Exo-Mantle protected him from extreme variances in temperature. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery *Darkstar Exo-Mantle Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Medphyll/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Medphyll_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/medphyll/29-47255/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members